


保罗的来信

by fayatuozi



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/M, 单向明恋？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayatuozi/pseuds/fayatuozi
Summary: 他傻乎乎地选择给他的好朋友写信而不是发emoji满天飞的短信，自始至终都意识不到自己写了一篇彻头彻尾的情书。
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	保罗的来信

亲爱的艾莉楚：

希望你在新学校一切都好，我尝试过直接给你打电话（你当然知道），但你从来都是在电话打通很多很多秒以后才接起来，我能想象你抱着一大摞课本（甚至很大一部分不是上课必要的）在走廊上手忙脚乱地找手机的样子，也许你会直接把写好的论文散落在地上，然后这时候有一个漂亮得该死的知性学姐帮你捡起它们然后趁机跟你搭话，或者，或者一个读过很多书的大一男生在帮你捡书时跟你四目相对，你知道，爱情到来时只有一瞬间，性别其实也不是那么重要对吗，选择总是多种多样，也许我也不是完全没有机会。（不要生气，我在开玩笑！）也许我根本不应该说这些，总之，不管你有没有遇到你可能的另一半，你一定无比想念我们家的香肠塔可，现在它可是镇上的明星产品——在它登上美食杂志之后，尽管只有很小的一个角落，但我妈妈把它剪下来裱在墙上，跟我妹妹的奖状摆在一起，为此她又大闹了一通，哈，青春期，对吧。

你还在经营你的论文业务吗？我敢打赌即使到了大学你也仍然是一群聪明人中更聪明的那一个，只是不要再尝试为愚蠢的体育生代写情书了，简直是一团乱麻，跟一个大蠢蛋交朋友就够了。

你习惯那里的气候吗？你有尝试骑车以外的运动吗？你读了哪些新书？（你可以推荐给我，我会读的。）你还在写歌吗？你没有带你的吉他，如果你需要的话我可以帮你寄过去。

我的生活也不太一样了，斯阔米什麋鹿队今年夏天又拿到一个奖杯，自从进球后我突然变成了传奇的明星人物，我竟然在女生中变得炙手可热了，奇怪的感觉，就像突然宣布一只家猫成为丛林之王，毫无预兆被送上食物链的最顶端，有些别扭，不过好处是很多漂亮善良的姑娘都愿意跟我搭讪了，当然，你也很漂亮，只是你跟她们不太一样，哦，也许我还是闭嘴比较好。

我写信是想要告诉你，我正在尝试阅读那本《长日留痕》，去年你帮我写情书时我就在读，我不得不承认我从开头重读了很多次，我尝试认真阅读每一个句子，在脑海里把它们翻译成画面，一场通俗易懂的电影，可这本书好像永远都是全黑的屏幕，只有低沉的男声旁白，一定是那个史蒂文斯的声音，在我空荡荡的脑袋里回响，我就是在这样的回音中无数次进入梦乡。我总梦到你还在教我约会时的话题，关于文学的那些，我就像期末考试一样紧张，我着急地扭头看你想要些提示，却发现我的车好像离餐厅很远很远，根本找不到你，而那位着装体面的男管家却以服务生的姿态出现在我面前，端着我点的饮料也看向窗外，他对我说，在他出发前就有种预感，肯顿小姐永远也不会选择跟他走，哈，看，我把文学抛在脑后大睡特睡，可它却偏偏又回到了我的梦里，也许文学书籍也不是那么难，也许有一天，我会从一个四肢发达的超级傻瓜，变成一个四肢发达的次等傻瓜，那时候我再也不必在约会前死记硬背我不懂的东西，那时候我也能写出像你一样的情书，也许。

还有，你的爸爸过的很好，不必为他担心，他经常坐在你以前待的那个亭子里，按时出来指挥火车。上次我把改良的塔可给他试吃，临走时他送了我一大盘饺子。饺子带回家后还是热的，我妈妈很爱吃，并且宣布想要学着做。

总之，我们长大的地方仍然像以前一样，如果你想家了，可以随时坐火车回来，我一定会去车站接你。你爸爸很想你，我也是。

你真诚的，

保罗

**Author's Note:**

> 只看了一遍电影好多情节也记不太清了书也完全没看过都是瞎编的就是随便写写，本来想写双女主线互通情书he的结果一起头就想到了蠢萌蠢萌的保罗，青春时代的爱情永远干净美好，每一段真诚的关系都值得纪念。


End file.
